


Midnight Kiss

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August encourages Emma to participate in a tradition she loathes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy but I wanted to write it. It’s like super late because I had like two dozen holiday prompts, but here it is, finally.

Emma stood near the exit, ready to bolt on this party. She appreciated Mary Margaret’s attempts to get her out of the apartment and the station, but Emma wasn’t into this whole holiday thing. Holidays had always been a painful reminder that she didn’t have her parents to share them with and standing in Granny’s, attempting to be cheerful, just made her feel like a fraud who was encroaching on their happy night.

She downed her champagne and slowly backed up, hoping no one saw her escape attempt.

“Now, now, Sheriff, it’s almost midnight, you can’t leave yet.”

Dammit, not him. Emma turned to find August watching her with his shit-eating grin and she rolled her eyes.

“What are you even doing here, new guy?”

“Oh, Granny likes me, so much, that I’m going to hide here with you just to make sure she doesn’t try to kiss me at midnight.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Like I’ll be able to protect you from her.”

“Well, if you’re the one to kiss me at midnight, it might deter her.”

“Okay, writer boy, you’re delusional.”

Emma did not make it a habit to make-out with her friends.

“But it’s a tradition.”

“It’s a stupid tradition put in place to get people laid.”

‘Is that an offer?” He asked with a smile.

“Ugh, no.”

“I don’t see why you can’t kiss me at midnight. I’m single, you’re single-“

“I don’t want to.”

August slowly closed the space between them and Emma pressed herself against a booth nervously. Just friends, her ass, if got his hands on her, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from ripping those tight pants off of him.

“What are you-“

“I’ve seen you staring, Sheriff, and if you ever decide that you want to move our friendship past eye-fucking, you know where to find me,” he whispered in a husky tone.

Her stomach fluttered and she sucked in air, making her cheeks appear chipmunkish for a moment.

“Nope, not going to happen,” she insisted unconvincingly.

August grinned and looked above her as their fellow party-goers began to count down to midnight.

“Well, look what we have here…”

Emma glanced up and caught a quick glimpse of mistletoe above them before he tilted her chin towards his and placed his lips over hers gently. She barely had time to register the kiss before he pulled away.

“Happy New Year, Sheriff, I promise not to kiss you aga-“

Emma grabbed him by the collar and pulled his lips down to hers before kissing him like a staving, feral kitten. He moved his hands to her waist and drew her closer as she deepened the kiss. His mouth was like heaven and he was an even better kisser than she’d fantasized about him being.

She was never resisting this damn tradition again.

She shoved him off of her before checking to make sure they weren’t being watched.

“So…new guy, what were you saying about that room? I don’t think I should walk home after all of that champagne…”

He cleared his throat and looked down, fighting off a chuckle.

“I think I could take you in for the night, for your safety,” he replied as he looked up to meet her eyes.

She bit her lip and nodded before nodding towards the door, where they slipped off to ring in the New Year properly.


End file.
